Esto no es un cuento de Hadas
by Deih
Summary: Es un cuento de Hades. /Adaptación/ Reto temático de Agosto: Princesa... ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya TLC no me pertenece, es de la genial Shiori Teshirogi. (Con créditos igualmente a Masami Kurumanda)

 **Nota:** El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto; **Princesa... ¿Disney?** Para el foro Anteiku.

Me tocó Blancanieves y he elegido a Alone/Hades como la hermosa princesa de mi historia[?] 1900 palabras exactas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Decidle a Hades que esto es una broma.**

* * *

La nieve caía suavemente sobre el Castillo del Reino; desde la ventana, la hermosa Reina cosía con tranquilidad. Hasta que, por un descuido, pinchó su dedo índice.

Al ver las pequeñas gotas del rojizo líquido caer, tuvo el hermoso pensamiento de querer tener una niña, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios tan rojos como la sangre y el cabello tan negro como el marco de su ventanal. Y aquello, no tardó en cumplirse: la mujer dio a luz a un bebé exactamente igual a como lo había querido.

Con una felicidad extrema, decidió llamarle _Blancanieves_...

...o Alone.

Resultó ser un niño con la belleza digna de la mujer más perfecta de la Tierra; con cada día que pasaba, más y más perfecto se hacía. Su largo cabello negro, su pálida piel, sus rojizos labios y esos orbes del mismo color del cielo, provocaban que todas las miradas se centraran en él; sin embargo, la felicidad no fue duradera.

La Reina se enfermó gravemente y falleció a los pocos días; y el Rey, por consiguiente, se casó nuevamente. El reinado no podía quedarse sin su otra gobernante; mas su elección no fue del todo acertada, puesto que la nueva Reina, si bien poseía una perfecta belleza, tenía demasiada maldad en su corazón.

Pandora era su nombre, de largos cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color. Impecables vestidos oscuros vestía días distintos y nunca olvidaba preguntarle a su circular espejo mágico: _''Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién es la mujer más bella del Reino?''_

A la mujer le complacía escuchar la respuesta, puesto que siempre su nombre era dicho; pero un día fue distinto, y aquel espejo respondió cortante: _''Lo siento, pero la belleza de Alone supera mil veces la suya''_

Una enorme furia le invadió, puesto que mantenía al susodicho vestido con harapos y tratándolo como un sirviente para que jamás la superara. Hecha una verdadera fiera, ordenó a uno de sus cazadores asesinar al joven heredero; sin embargo sus deseos no se cumplieron, ya que cuando el hombre vio a semejante belleza, su mano tembló y falló en su misión; a pesar de que era un niño de no más de 15 años. Le contó la verdad a Alone y lo dejó huir con la promesa de que nunca volvería al reino, llevándole el corazón de un jabalí a Pandora para que no sospechara nada.

El pelinegro corrió por la oscuridad del bosque, lágrimas caían de sus preciosos orbes azules y el susto estaba más que marcado en su expresión. Extrañas criaturas salían a su encuentro, provocando más de un sobresalto en él y haciendo que cambiara de camino varias veces. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror, incluso los sonidos que se dejaban escuchar.

Por fin, pudo ver tenues rayos de Sol, encontrando el buen camino de aquel lugar; vagó por varios minutos hasta encontrar una pequeña casucha.

—Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué tengo vestido de niña —sollozaba, limpiando sus lágrimas, y es que llevaba un vestido de los colores de un pastel; amarillo, azul y rojo, junto con un collar alto del mismo color que la nieve.

Luego de tocar la puerta algo inseguro y no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar por su cuenta. Sus orbes se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que todo era de pequeño tamaño. Los platos, la mesa, la silla; ¡Incluso los adornos!

—...vine a parar a la casa de un gnomo —murmuró, dejando sin querer escapar aquella _personalidad_ oculta en su interior a la par que tomaba uno de los cubiertos en sus delicadas manos. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, lo cual provocó que estornudara, arrugando el ceño— ...ya que estoy aquí, ¡Limpiaré un poco! —exclamó con entusiasmo, buscando una escoba, la cual era demasiado pequeña para su gusto; mas como era lo único que había, decidió utilizarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la noche cayó. Cada rincón de la pequeña casita quedó limpio y solo le faltaba la planta alta, a la que subió pasado un rato. Tal y como lo pensaba, hasta las camas eran versión miniatura.

—...estoy cansado —musitó, soltando un débil bostezo. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a ordenar y limpiar debido a su malvada madrastra, que lo mantenía prácticamente aislado del mundo, correr por el bosque había agotado sus energías.

Lentamente fue acostándose, aprovechando que las camas estaban pegadas, puesto que así podía dormir sin problemas a pesar de su tamaño. Sus párpados le pesaron aún más y, casi sin darse cuenta, terminó profundamente dormido.

El nombre de _Tenma_ escapó de sus labios en un tierno susurro, era el príncipe vecino, aquel que siempre cabalgaba cerca de la Torre en donde estaba su habitación. Solía verlo siempre a escondidas, y es que se había enamorado a primera vista.

...lo extrañaba.

 _Hi ho_  
 _Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho_

Un canto se escuchaba a lo lejos, eran los pequeños siete dueños de aquella casita; llegaban de la mina en la que solían recoger preciosos diamantes. Se detuvieron de golpe al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles alarmados.

Empezaron a susurrar entre ellos posibles invasores, entre ellos dragones, harpías, medusas y demás. ¿Quién habrá sido el oscuro ser que se atrevió a invadirlos? Decidieron entrar con sus picos en alto, su plan era atacar por sorpresa.

—Presten atención... —susurró Aiacos, más conocido como sabiondo— ¡Busquen por todos los sillones, digo, tablones! ¡Dah! ¡Rincones! —bufó, volteando para ir por su lado; los demás asintieron sin prestarle mucha atención, siguiendo sus ordenes.

En eso, se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba limpio, algo que los espantó.

—¡Han quitado el polvo! —se quejó Radamanthys, el más gruñón.

—Limpiaron la ventana... ¡Miren a ese idiot-...! ...oh —rió Yoma, aunque rápidamente se calló al notar que ese era su reflejo.

—Oh...nos robaron las telarañas... —susurró Hypnos algo ido, quería ir a dormir.

—Lavaron mi preciada taza —chilló Phantasos, aferrándose a su tacita—. ¡Ya no tiene azúcar!

—Flores...¡Mira Minos! Son hermosas —comentó el dormilón, estampando las flores en la nariz del nombrado.

—¡N-no! ¡Esper-achu! —estornudó el pobre, empezando a hacerlo varias veces sin poder detenerse.

—¡Ya haz silencio inútil! —le gruñó Radamanthys, tomando su largo cabello blanco para atarle la nariz y que dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

—Seguramente está arriba... —musitó el sabiondo— ¡Que Yoma suba abajo y lo atrape!

—¿Y cómo va a subir abajo imbécil? —bufó el rubio.

—¡Ya silencio! ¡Que vaya Kagaho! —exclamó Minos.

El nombrado los miraba con una expresión estúpida y, al notar lo que aquello significaba, echó a correr con ganas; sin embargo los demás lo atraparon y lo obligaron a subir.

Pero...lo que se encontraron podría ser todo, menos un monstruo. Si debían de ser sinceros, aquel joven parecía un ángel durmiendo, siendo cobijado por una delicada frazada.

—Es tan...perfecto, ¡Parece un ángel! —exclamó Phantasos, colocando sus manos en sus delicadas mejillas con expresión enamorada.

Alone comenzó a moverse en la cama, soltando un débil bostezo hasta, finalmente, despertar. Al hacerlo, todos se ocultaron, captando la atención del pelinegro.

—Ustedes... —susurró sorprendido— ¿Cómo están? —probó decir, no eran gnomos como pensó denante.

—...¿Que de qué? —volvió a gruñir el rubio, haciendo que el joven soltara una risa divertido.

—Puedo adivinar que eres gruñón —sonrió de lado al notar su reacción, había visto sus nombres grabados al pie de cada camita—. Y tú...romántico —señaló a Phantasos, la cual se puso más roja que una manzana—. Nnh...debes ser dormilón —señaló a Hypnos—, y tú sabiondo —apuntó a Aiacos—...ugh...mocoso —nombró con una gotita al ver a Minos—. Y tú debes ser...

—¡Yoma happy! —gritó soltando una carcajada— ¡Y este de aquí es Kagaho! ¡El mudo! —se burló.

—¿Por qué mejor no te presentas? —bufó Radamanthys.

—¡Ah! Me llamo Alone —sonrió con ternura, aunque tal sonrisa desapareció cuando gruñón dijo que debía irse. Ahí empezó la pequeña discusión en la que les contó su pequeña historia, diciéndoles que Pandora le mataría si volvía al Castillo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que aquella mujer era una bruja y, finalmente, decidieron dejar que el pelinegro se quedara. Phantasos y Yoma adquirieron la rara costumbre de decirle Hades, aunque no le molestaba si era sincero.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, el joven se fue acostumbrando y la relación con los pequeños iba más que bien. Hasta que, un día, todo se arruinó...

Los enanitos salieron rumbo a la colina, pidiéndole por favor que se cuidara. Alone les sonrió y, luego de darle un beso a cada uno, los vio partir. Esa vez haría la limpieza, pero no contó con que cierta Reina ya sabía de su existencia.

Pandora, más furiosa que antes al recibir la misma respuesta de su espejo, había preparado una fuerte poción para convertirse en una horrible anciana, llevando manzanas envenenadas hacia la ubicación del pelinegro; éste se encontraba pintando el hermoso paisaje a un lado de la casita, tarareando distraídamente una canción.

—Pss... —susurró la anciana, haciendo que Alone volteara hacia ella con el ceño algo fruncido— ¿Estás solo, pequeño?

—...lo estoy —respondió inseguro, alejándose un poco con susto.

—¿Y los hombrecitos? —preguntó con malicia.

—N-no están pero...

—¿No deseas una manzana? A los pequeños les encanta —comentó con fingida dulzura y Alone, como el ingenuo que era, se acercó.

—Parece deliciosa —admitió estando tentado a tomarla; mas en ese mismo instante su Hades interior salió, advirtiéndole:

 _—¿Eres tan estúpido? —gruñó aquella voz, más grave que la suya misma— Esa mujer es más bruja que mi suegra Démeter, ¿Acaso no ves su rostro? ¡No tomes esa manzana mocoso!_

Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso, ignorando Olimpicamente al ente dentro suyo. Tomó aquel fruto y, con tranquilidad, le dio una pequeña mordida.

 **Crazo error.**

Al instante cayó profundamente dormido, mientras Pandora se alejaba soltando malignas carcajadas; mas su felicidad no duró demasiado, ya que los enanos fueron advertidos por los animalillos del bosque, siguiendo a la malvada mujer. Ésta, al intentar deshacerse de los hombrecitos, terminó cayendo por un gran acantilado, y nadie más supo de su paradero.

Alone, o Hades como a dos de ellos le encantaba llamar, jamás despertó; sin embargo su belleza era tanta que no fueron capaces de enterrarlo, por lo que le encerraron en un ataúd de cristal y lo velaron por siempre.

Hasta que apareció el alado príncipe en su corsel tan bello como un pegaso. Sus castaños cabellos se movían con el viento y sus rojizos orbes denotaban valentía. Había oído hablar de un bello joven encerrado en el mundo de los sueños, y pensó que no perdía nada con ir a averiguar.

No se arrepintió.

Hermoso incluso inmóvil, tanto que llegó a pensar que podría ser el Dios de los muertos. Los pequeños abrieron el cofre, dejándole libre el paso al caballero, el cual se sentó a un lado de Alone, acariciando su pálido rostro.

Lentamente, fue inclinándose para besar sus rojizos labios con dolor, y es que lo había encontrado tarde, él ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos; mas un milagro ocurrió, y el pelinegro los orbes abrió.

El beso del verdadero amor, de su sueño lo despertó.

De ahí en adelante, permanecieron juntos por la eternidad, con las famosas palabras: hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y aunque ésta fuera capaz de hacerlo, Tenma no se había confundido, aquel joven era el Dios del Inframundo.

Y aún después de la muerte, permanecerían juntos.


End file.
